A Turn Too Many
by Sapphyre7
Summary: Hermione is catapulted into the past. Unable to remember even the simplest things about her life without prompt, she finds herself the latest fascination of a young Tom Riddle. His intentions are far from pure and Hermione is far from out of harm's way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **This is an idea that I have been playing around with recently after recently discovering the Tomione pairing. It's something I never imagined I would have an interest in but it's extremely fun to write/read and opens up a lot of possibilities that I have found lacking with other stories.**

 **Here's hoping you enjoy it! Let me know!**

 _ **Hermione skidded to a halt. Her hair blew behind her, smoke clogging up her lungs as she looked around letting her eyes adjust to the air around her. Where the hell was she?**_

That day had started relatively normally. It was her final year at Hogwarts, a year to take back her education after they'd destroyed Voldemort once and for all. Harry and Ron had both chosen to accept the Ministry's offer to start training to be Aurors. Hermione on the other hand wanted her NEWTs. She and Ron had put their relationship on hold, succumbing to the pressures of fighting a wizarding war and trying to pick up the pieces mind was focussed on what she needed to do. She wanted to get into a job the right way, the normal way. _As if life would ever be normal again._

 _Hermione watched on as Voldemort brandished Harry's body around like a toy, like a toy that he had never liked, a toy that he had finally broken and was relieved and overjoyed that he would never be forced to play with it again. Her heart was breaking, she felt it shatter in her chest, piercing her lungs and making it impossible for her to breathe. She collapsed to her knees. Harry was gone and suddenly the world seemed that little bit darker._

Hermione already had homework. The library was abuzz with first years talking loudly about the War and staring at her like she was some exotic specimen so Hermione had found herself looking for the Room of Requirement. Even though it had "burnt out" in the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had a feeling that its magic had been powerful enough to relocate it, powerful enough to keep it going. Surely it had faced similar destructions in its history. Over the course of two days, she moved her way around the castle, trying a corridor at a time. She'd walked past every stretch of corridor chanting 'I need a room to study.' She had been right. She finally found it on the second floor at the end of her second day. When she walked inside, the room was like a shrine to her being, inviting her in. There were throwbacks to earlier years, personal touches that only her mind could have comprehended. A book on Polyjuice potion, a SPEW badge, the smell of fresh grass in the air but out of everything, there was one item that caught her eye. It sparkled even though there was no light source, as if trying to attract her eye and lure her towards it. Lying on the side unit was a time turner. It couldn't possibly have been the same one, but it was a time turner all the same. Curiosity got the best of her. _Just put it on your neck._ _Twist it. Just a couple of turns should suffice._ She pulled the timeturner around her neck and gave it a turn or two. A turn too many it would seem.

 ****ATTM****

When her feet finally hit ground, she stumbled over to the walkway, vomiting in the gutter. She desperately held her hair back from her face as she emptied her stomach. _Where the bloody hell was she? What was she doing here? She couldn't remember. She tried to recall something, anything but it didn't work. The only thing that was readily available to her was her name. Hermione. My name is Hermione and I am a witch. My name is Hermione and I am a witch. She repeated it to herself, terrified that she would forget it should she stop._ She searched around herself for clues. She found her wand in her back pocket and tapped it lightly just to reassure herself that it was there. Her instincts took her over to a stall where papers were on sale. _No – not just papers – the Daily, come on Hermione think! The Daily Prophet!_ She hastily picked up a copy, scanning it worried. Her heart sank and she wasn't sure why. September 1945 resonated in her head as though it held some importance even though she couldn't place her finger on it.

Hermione looked at the boy manning the paper stall, as he held his hand out expectantly looking at her as though she was out of place. Well of course she was, she could see that. _Everyone was dressed completely differently. Why? And what did he want? Money. He wanted money. Knuts, sickles, galleons – her mind repeated to her._ She tapped her pockets down, but she had no money.

She placed the paper back down, walking down the street, wondering what she was going to do. Two things were clear – she needed money and she needed her memories.

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

Hermione had secured a job at Flourish and Blotts as soon as she walked in off the street. As soon as she decided that she wanted a job there, her mouth managed to talk the manager into hiring her on the spot. On one condition – that she wore more appropriate attire. She told the manager of her plight, well what her mind conceived, and he kindly offered her an advance. They sealed it with magic before he handed over enough money for a couple of suitable outfits and a weeks-worth of boarding.

She'd been staying at the Leaky Cauldron since. In between aiding and serving customers, she used the books to piece her life and memories back together. She'd figured out a few things. She loved reading. Her spells were coming back to her as soon as she read of them. She'd finished most of the spell books in the store, trying to claw back what she'd lost. Somehow she still felt as though she was miles away.

 ****ATTM****

Tom was sauntering down the street, careful not to brush past anyone walking in the opposite direction. He wasn't a fan of contact, unless it was on his terms. It made his skin crawl, his lip curl. As soon as he picked this book up, he could return back into the comfort of Knockturn Alley where _nobody_ liked to be touched. He turned the knob to Flourish and Blotts with his leather gloved hand, stepping over the threshold. A chime rang out overhead as he walked into the apparent deserted bookshop. Tom stalked forward, removing his gloves and placing them in his pocket. He cleared his throat loudly when he reached the till, a small gasp echoing from the furthest end of the shop. A girl of around his age came sauntering gracefully from the back of the bookshop, a book open on her arm. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun, an emerald dress adorned her body – half sleeves made of lace. It fell to her bare knees, swaying as she walked.

"How can I help you today?" Hermione smiled, placing her book down carefully on the counter. A smile crept across Tom's face as a vulgar answer rang in his head. He craned his head to read her name tag.

" _Hermione."_ He rolled the name around on his tongue as though tasting it, perfecting the pronunciation. "Where does that originate from I wonder?" _Hermione wished she could tell him, wished that she knew herself._ She settled on smiling sweetly.

"Maybe my parents were just cruel." She mused, her hands finding themselves in the pocket of her apron. "Subjecting me to a life of constantly having to sound my name out." Tom smirked at her. _Witty._

"Maybe they were that." He tittered. "I'm here to pick up a book that I ordered last week." He handed her an order form and she was quick to retrieve it from under the counter. They exchanged a small smile as she handed the book over to him.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked, placing a quill into the fray of her messy bun.

"Not currently." He said simply as he placed his long, slender fingers into the gloves in his pocket. "I'll let you know the moment I think of something." He gave her one final smile before he turned and left the shop, without a second glance. Hermione found herself resting on her elbows at the counter. _Tall, dark and handsome._ She quickly regained herself from her little fantasy. _Men like that don't look twice at women like you._ She turned on her heel, getting back to what she was good at, engrossing herself in a little book on hexes.

She saw Tom again later that week. He didn't approach her at first. She was wandering on the higher level of the shop as he sauntered around the bottom. Every now and then she would catch him looking at her, and she would look away embarrassed. As she was returning books back to their appropriate shelves, she felt his breath on her neck, his presence obvious behind her. She skirted to the left, eyes glued to the book shelf. He shadowed her, mimicking her movements. She rounded the shelf, to find him standing in the aisle already, looking amused.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking concerned. Tom looked at her. She was wearing red today.

"What House were you in – assuming you went to Hogwarts?" He ask nonchalant as he ran his index finger down the cover of a nearby book, not breaking eye contact.

"Gryffindor." It rolled off her tongue with pride. The handsome stranger nodded.

"Funny, I never saw you there." He said openly, as though expecting her to answer him. She replied with a shrug, turning back to the shelves. She was sure she heard him growl lightly under his breath before he forced himself between her and the bookshelf. "Who are you?" He questioned her seriously, staring into her eyes. She felt as though her head was being intruded, as though he was searching her for information. She blinked.

"Hermione." She shrugged, laughing before heading back down to the counter to serve.

 ****ATTM****

Tom returned to Nott's mansion that night in a similar mood to what he had been in all week. He had been fairly prickly this week, more so than usual and nobody could figure out why. Nott and Abraxas were commonly regarded as his very inner circle, but even they were unsure as to what had led to his latest mood swing. He retired to his quarters early, calling for Nott later that night when most had gone to bed.

"Close the door." He ordered, his back to Nott as he looked into the fireplace. "I need some advice."

"Certainly my Lord." Nott levitated an armchair to join his friend at the fire. He sunk into the plushness of the chair, watching Tom carefully as he waited for him to speak.

"I've met a girl." Tom said emotionlessly. Of all the things Nott expected for him to say, it wasn't that. Nott paused, waiting for elaboration but it didn't come. Tom was tapping his fingers on the side of his chair expectantly.

"Oh." Nott must have expressed too much emotion in his wording as Tom turned to face him.

" _Not_ in that way." Tom laughed at the thought. "Although, she is fascinating."

"I'm sorry my Lord, I just don't understand where this is going."

"Her mind. I gazed upon it and Nott – you would not believe the things I have seen." Nott still wasn't following, Tom was growing tired of having to explain everything to him, syllable by syllable. "I think she is a Seer. A talented one. In her eyes I saw the future. Spells I have never heard uttered. Advancements I didn't even imagine were possible. She could be the key to _everything._ " He seemed excited, the static sizzling in the air.

"What is your plan?" Nott asked, knowing where this was going.

"Plan?"

"You always have a plan." Tom's lip twisted into a faint smile.

"Yes. I plan to make her acquaintance. Befriend her, if you will. All while I pick her mind. I'll feign an interest, charm her and who knows, she may help us willingly."

 ****ATTM****

Tom and Hermione had more encounters as the weeks passed. Tom gave her very mixed signals. It was hard to describe. His visits were both the best and worst parts of her day. She enjoyed the attention of the handsome stranger, the clear attraction but she couldn't supress the feeling in the pit of her stomach that somehow this wasn't right. It seemed one sided as though somehow she was destined to lose.

Hermione had been working at Flourish and Blotts for a month and a half when Tom came strolling into the shop one afternoon.

"Hermione, a pleasure as always." He stared right at her, as she tried to stop herself from unravelling.

"Lovely to see you again." She had never asked his name, always second guessing, afraid of overstepping. "What can I assist you with today?"

 _What you always assist me with, but what you're never aware of._ Tom thought. "I would like to see your manager actually. Is he here at all?"

"I'll just grab him for you, two moments." She smiled, breaking their eye contact and narking Tom. He casually leaned against the counter as he thought _One. Two. Time's up._ She came skipping out of the back office a couple of minutes later, an older gentleman hot on her heels. The man smiled as he caught sight of who was waiting for him. He extended his hand to the younger man, shaking it generously.

"Well if it isn't Tom Riddle – how long has it been?" Tom was about to answer when he caught sight of Hermione. Her face had lost all colour as she steadied herself against the bookcase behind her. He stared at her, probing her mind. What lay there startled him, forced his hand as such. Two words, being repeated over and over like a mantra.

 _Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort._

Hermione felt unsettled for the rest of the day. All she knew was that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort and that Lord Voldemort was bad news. Somehow, somewhere down the line he had tried to hurt her. Once her shift was over, she skirted out of the shop door and counted down the paces until she was at the Leaky Cauldron. Her feet were about to step over the threshold when an arm looped into hers, pulling her around the corner. Tom Riddle stood before her, tall and imposing. He sneered down at her, holding her arm tightly. Hermione squirmed, trying to wriggle herself free, her spare hand reaching for her wand.

"Do not even _think_ about it." He threatened, squeezing her arm forcefully. "Come on." He pulled her further into the alley. Her feet stuck fast, her mind adamant that he was going to kill her. Her free hand caught a grip on her wand and she turned it on him as he laughed. _He laughed._ "Do your worst little witch. Surprise me." He released her arm, knowing that she couldn't escape him. Her mind sprang to her earlier thoughts – he was going to kill her.

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered. A tiny green spark flickered at the end of her wand, sending a light wave over Riddle who chuckled at the sensation. Without a word, he flicked his wand, disarming her. Her hand was wrapped around her wrist once more as he pulled her after him, into the darkening alleyway.

"Now where did you learn a spell like that?" He tittered as they stopped, Riddle deeming it far enough. "And if you did _learn_ about that spell – you should have learnt that you have to mean it." His hands wrapped around both of her shoulders as the world around them faded and distorted. Hermione came to on her knees, Tom dragged her by her arm up to a large and expensive looking house.

"Let me go." She cried, trying to break free of his grasp as her feet skidded along the floor. He ignored her. He dragged her through the corridors, small groups of men his age watching them with wonder.

"Maybe he's decided to finally take a wife." Dolohov joked as Nott looked on seriously. _Something was wrong here. Tom would never act so rash unless he had very good reason._ Nott followed leisurely. The girl was screaming the house down as Riddle dragged her to his private quarters. Nott increased his pace, worried that Tom may do something he'd later regret. He finally caught up to them as Tom was launching her across the floor of his living room. She scrunched herself in a heap, chest heaving, face buried in the floor hidden under her hair.

"My Lord! What is the meaning of this?" Nott asked seriously. Tom turned to him with a face full of thunder before he stalked over to her, standing above her. His voice was stern but steady.

"I will ask you again. Who are you?" The girl cowered below him, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Hermione." She whimpered quietly. Tom growled, his hands clenching at his sides. His wand was on her as he mumbled 'Crucio'. Her body twisted unnaturally as her screams echoed around the house, shaking the foundations. As soon as Tom removed his wand, her body stopped flailing instead incredibly still as she lay unconscious on the floor.

"Well that was quick." Tom complained as his fun was ruined, moving her hand slowly with his shoe. He turned to Nott, not a concern in his eyes.

"Why?" Was all Nott managed to splutter. _As far as he was aware, Tom was visiting the bookstore weekly, taking a small peek at what this girl had to offer, the potential she held. And then suddenly, he had abducted her, tortured her right there in the living room and for what reason? What could have possibly warranted such a reaction?_

"She found out that my name was Tom Riddle." He said, quelling a reaction to his own name.

"And?" Nott was confused now.

"She recognised it. I saw it in her face, in her expression." He explained, pacing the room, twirling his wand between his fingers. "I decided to explore her thoughts. The only thing she was feeling was fear. The words on her mind? Lord Voldemort." Nott took a sharp breath. All of a sudden Tom's actions made sense. _How could she possibly know?_

"Fear?" Nott asked.

"Fear." Tom confirmed. It had bothered him, more than he cared to admit. Yes he wanted to incite some level of fear, but he didn't want it to be all that he was known for. He was made for far greater things. Nott shook his head, pointing his wand at the girl who laid unconscious in the middle of the floor. His levitation spell lifted her with ease as he directed her towards Tom's quarters. "Wait – I don't want her in there." Tom complained.

"Tough." Nott responded. "You can't just go torturing people and leave them lying all over the floor. Maybe this will make you think next time before you act." Tom scowled, but knew that Nott was coming from a good place and after all, it was his house.

 ****ATTM****

Hermione awoke screaming and burning. Her joints were aching, her head pounding as her eyes felt like they would burst. She closed them, burying her head into her pillow. A strange scent filled her nostrils and filled her with fresh fear. _It smelled like him._ She checked the blankets and under them to make sure she was fully clothed.

"You're awake." A voice spoke from the corner of the room. "Good." She looked over expecting to find Tom looking at her, but instead a fair haired boy looked at her, his eyes gentle.

"Who are you?" She repeated the same question that was being asked of her time and time again.

"Everyone calls me Nott."

"Theodore?" She asked, knowing in the back of her head that this wasn't right.

"Thanatos." He corrected. "I prefer Nott. You weren't far off though. Theodore is my brother." She just looked at him plainly, terrified to her core. She pushed herself to try and remember. Remember what it was she could have possibly done to deserve this. "I must go and alert Tom, he asked me to get him once you awoke." Nott said, nervously. Hermione squirmed up the bed, the sheets wrapping around her legs.

"Please. Don't." She practically begged. "Just let me go. I won't say a word to anyone."

"It's out of my hands, sorry."

Tom entered the room within five minutes. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, his hands buried in the pockets of his trousers as his eyes were trained carefully in on Hermione. She closed her eyes, terrified to look upon him, terrified of what fresh ordeal he would have for her.

"Look at me Hermione." He demanded. She obeyed, scared of the alternative. He looked at her and her mind started to sear as though he was fishing for information. He frowned, pushing harder but gaining nothing. _It had been so easy in the bookstore. One look and she would reveal things to him. Little snippets of the future. And now? Nothing._ He pulled back, frowning. Nott stood idly by the side of the door, watching on. "Let's try something different." Tom decided.

"Where are you from?" Tom asked.

"London." She answered, quietly. A bubble of memory popped in her mind. As quick as it had come, it had gone.

"How do you know me?"

"From the bookstore." Her hands were wringing the sheets around her, nervously.

"How do you know Lord Voldemort?" She cringed, trying to dispel the memories that were threatening to surface. Tom was watching eagerly, his eyes narrowing. "How do you know _Lord Voldemort?"_ He questioned again, his voice firm and pressuring.

"He killed my best friend!" She cried, burying her head in her hands and bursting into tears. _She had no idea who she was crying for but she felt an earth-shattering pain as though she'd lost part of herself._

Tom looked on at her in wonder. _Surely, nobody else could be using the title of Lord Voldemort._ A question was rising to the surface in Tom's brain and he had to ask it. It was unrealistic, almost impossible but it would explain it – her lack of memory, him not seeing her at Hogwarts, her sudden appearance in his world.

"When were you born?" Tom asked. Not looked at him as though this was trivial.

"The 19th of September…" She started.

"Year?!" He barked.

"19…79." She recalled.

 **Thank you for reading my stories! Let me know if you like this story/have any feedback or criticisms. It's a very new idea and I'm still getting my bearings with it!**

 **All of my love,**

 **Until the next time.**

 **~Sapph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my stories. As this story is still in its early days, I really appreciate reviews! Let me know what you think!**

Tom was watching her, trying to deduce whether she was lying or not. She looked confused herself at the revelation as though her mind was trying to figure out how it was possible that she had been born in 1979 when it was only 1945.

For Tom, this situation was perfect. It didn't matter that she wasn't a Seer – this situation was 100% better. She was from the future. She had seen and experienced the world where Lord Voldemort had existed. He wanted to know everything – all of the good and all of the bad, to create the perfect plan for the new and improved future to come. He turned to face Nott, a sly smile extending across his face.

"I am satisfied for now. Nott, get Binky to bring her something to eat. We can't have her wasting away on us." Tom said, suddenly energetic. "Once you're done, come and meet me in the conference room." Hermione remained tense until Tom had left the room. Nott turned to face her, kindness in his eyes. He approached the bed and Hermione moved back instantly.

"Now now, silly girl. I'm not going to hurt you." He laughed. Her eyes zeroed in on the door and Nott sighed. "He means well. He just takes a little bit of getting used to." Hermione didn't dare speak. Little parts of memory began trickling through. Memories she would have much rather have forgotten. She closed her eyes and remembered as Nott left the room to find 'Binky'.

" _Cruuciiiiiiio!" The older witch squealed in delight as Hermione's body contorted and twisted, her shrieks echoing through the halls. She kept her wand trained on the younger girl, turning it cruelly. Her smile grew as the shrieks increased in pitch and volume. "What's the matter you filthy little mudblood bitch?" She cackled. "You want some more do you? Want some more?!" She cackled, recasting the spell and kicking Hermione back with her bare foot. "How about some of that? Want some more?!" Clinging onto her sanity, Hermione sunk her teeth into the top of her foot, her only defence. Bellatrix screamed, kicking her in the nose, her anger rising. The younger witch rolled away, her nose pouring profusely over the marbled floor. "Look at your filthy blood dirtying these mighty halls, you ungrateful little –" She could have killed her there and then, but the Dark Lord would never have forgiven her and Bellatrix couldn't bear his rejection. She screamed her frustrations to the ceiling before she cast Crucio once more, holding it in place._

As much as the memory pained Hermione, it reminded her of one of her better personality traits. She was strong. She was resilient. And in the face of danger and death? Brave.

 ****ATTM****

Nott walked down to the kitchens alone, searching for Binky. She would be around here somewhere, she always was.

"Binky." He said simply and she appeared, dressed in a makeshift dress.

"Yes me Sir? What can Binky get for you today?"

"There is a girl within Master Riddle's quarters. Take her some food for me." Nott addressed the house-elf. Her ears turned downward at the mention of Tom, her nose twitching. Her hands started to wring themselves as she peered nervously around Nott as though looking out for someone.

"M-master Riddle, me Sir?" She asked, her fear apparent.

"Just his quarters Binky. Only the girl resides there. See to it." She disappeared in an instant as Nott turned down the corridor and headed for the conference room. He rapped on the door, expecting the room to be full. The door opened slowly, revealing Tom deep in thought as he poured over books in front of him. Nott stood anxiously in the doorway, not wanting to disturb him. Tom slammed a book shut a few moments later, his blazing eyes settling on Nott. A single shiver passed up his spine as he tried to maintain his authority and dignity.

"Can you believe that there is not a _single_ mention of time travel in any of these books? Nothing substantial anyway. Nowhere does it say that it is possible that you can travel back in time 50 years." Tom was angering himself, Nott could read the tell-tale signs. His fingers were twitching, his eyes flashing warningly. His jaw was held firm, his teeth gritted.

"Maybe we're just not reading the right books." Nott tried to diffuse the situation. Tom straightened himself up, his fingers grazing past his pocket where Nott knew his wand resided. _What is he thinking?_

"Or…" He spoke coldly, threateningly. He amused himself at his own thoughts, laughing emptily.

"Or?" Nott repeated, not sure where Tom was going with this.

"Let's find out shall we." He smirked as though they were heading off on an adventure. Nott had to take large strides to keep up with Tom's pace. He had a feeling of dread. Nothing good ever came from Tom being this excited.

 ****ATTM****

"Here Missy!" A voice almost like a wind chime spoke pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked for the owner, spotting a small elf hovering at the end of the bed, holding a tray.

"Binky has brought you some soup and some bread and some sweeties, Missy." She said happily. "Eat up, tis yum. Very yummy." She placed the tray on Hermione's lap, encouraging her to try it. Hermione eyed the plate suspiciously. _Was this a trick? A trap of some sort? Was Riddle waiting in a dark corner somewhere ready to ambush her?_ Finally, the elf's sad face became too much and Hermione sampled the food, just to keep her happy. "What does Missy think? Does Missy like?" Hermione smiled, nodding.

"Thank you – uh –"

"Binky." The elf said with pride.

"Thank you Binky." She had another mouthful of soup. "This is the most welcome I have felt in a very long time." Binky sat talking to her while she ate, clearing up the plate once she was done.

"Binky can go and get Missy some fresh clothes? Binky will ask Master –"The elf started happily before her face suddenly fell and her behaviour became more erratic. "Binky must go. Binky be back later." She vanished without another word, leaving Hermione confused. _Had she been summoned?_ It didn't take long for the answer to reveal itself. Within a few moments, the door had been pushed open as Riddle strode through, Nott nipping at his heels. He regarded her with intrigue.

"I have been looking up time travelling." He informed her as he walked along the bottom of the bed, Nott standing motionless in the doorway. "Time travelling of this magnitude is unheard of in this time. Is it common in yours?" He turned to her as she kept looking straight ahead.

"For shorter periods of time, yes. A time travel of this magnitude? I've never encountered anything like it." Hermione spoke, carefully and simply. Riddle sighed.

"Well, that's bad news." He tittered. Hermione saw Nott tense up in the doorway. _Something bad was coming._ "That leaves me with only one real explanation." _Something bad was coming, but it was nothing on what she had already experienced. She had faced the worst and she could face it again. Death was a warm blessing in comparison._

"What explanation is that?" Hermione spoke back, causing Nott to inhale. Riddle turned to look at her amused before he rounded on Nott.

"Did you have the elf feed her a potion?" He said, seriously. Nott shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. "Full of pep aren't you?" His lip curled into a smile as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed. Hermione didn't move, instead turning to face him. "It's going to make this so much _more_ enjoyable." His hand reached out, grabbing her jaw and chin in its cold grasp. Her cheeks were pushed up her face as his grip tightened, holding her face steady before him as his eyes pierced hers. " _Now don't lie to me Hermione."_ She could feel him in there. It was as though those cold, elongated fingers of his were pulling parts of her brain apart, searching. She focussed all of her attention on pushing him out, of thinking of something so boring that he couldn't possibly pull anything from it. His nails nipped into the skin of her jaw as his own jaw tightened. Hermione imagined herself slipping into a dreamless sleep, a dreamless sleep where her mind was completely blank and empty, devoid of anything. Tom growled as he pushed on further, his free hand clenching at his side. The more Hermione imagined the dreamless sleep, the more she could feel herself slipping towards it. Riddle's blazing eyes were slipping out of view as her body submerged itself into the blissful realm of sleep. Tom shook her by the chin but she sagged against him, eyes closed, mind closed. Growling in frustration, Tom threw her from his grip. She flopped against the bed, breathing peacefully. Nott stepped in quickly to subside the Tom's rage. He was just about to speak when Tom started laughing. Not coldly or wickedly but genuinely amused.

"Clever girl. The hard way is always the best way, don't you think Nott?" Tom mused more to himself than anyone else. He moved across the bed so that he was resting above Hermione, looking down on her, full of wonder. "Let's see if this works." He closed his own eyes and Nott watched as Hermione squirmed beneath him, her hands springing to her head. She started to make noises that made Nott feel uncomfortable. Her mouth opened, a constant scream coming from within as her fingernails tasted her skin.

"Tom." Nott spoke, trying to catch his attention. It didn't work. Hermione's face was growing paler as her screams became shriller. Hoping for the best, Nott closed his eyes and shoved Tom as hard as he could, sending him sprawling from the bed and onto the floor next to it. He slowly rose to his feet, glaring at Nott, his lips drawn back, eyes narrowed. "Look at her." Was all Nott could think of. Tom cast an uncaring eye on the girl. Her face was still twisted, her fingertips covered in blood and stray pieces of hair that she had rived from her own head. "You were killing her Tom. Killing her from the inside out." Nott tried to reason with him. "When you first stumbled upon her, you regarded her as a gift. Something that was given to you, to us – to help us shape our future. Something that needed to be treat with patience, handled carefully and tentatively. Have you changed your mind Tom? Do you just want to plunder her for whatever scraps of information you can get here and now? Have you really become so impatient?" Tom's face remained stoic as he listened to Nott. _He had been stupid. He had been a fool and he had nearly blown the whole thing. He wasn't going to admit that though. Nott's head was big enough as it was._

"Get your blasted house-elf in here and get her cleaned up." Tom grumbled, turning on his heels, his robes whipping behind him as he stormed from the room.

 ****ATTM****

Tom had maintained his distance from her as she recovered, afraid that his impatience would run wild with itself once more. Nott had in turn kept his distance from Tom, after his outburst. Tom really should have punished him but everything he had spoken had been true. It would always be the thing Tom hated the most about Nott – just how well he knew him. A sharp knock on the door brought Tom from his thoughts. _Maybe this was Nott now, here to apologise._

"Come in." Tom shouted from his study. He had been using it for all purposes over the last few days, seeing as Hermione had taken over his bed. Tom was surprised to see Abraxas Malfoy storm into the room, a large smile stretched across his face.

"How long were you planning on holding out on me?! I thought we were supposed to be friends!" He teased with his boyish charm.

"I haven't a clue what you mean." Tom sneered, feeling like he was missing out on the joke. Abraxas sat himself on an arm chair, leaning forward, with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I saw her in your bed Tom. You dog." He teased. Tom's face hardened. He was well aware of what he was referring to.

"She is a project. An experiment if you will. Nothing like that Abraxas – will you stop looking at me like that?" Tom demanded as Abraxas wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"'Project' sounds positively sordid…" Abraxas teased, Tom starting to lose his temper.

"Abraxas!" He said warningly before Abraxas sighed.

"Sorry. It's just my parents' house was awfully dull and I couldn't wait to get back to where all the fun was." He shrugged, resting back into the chair as Tom ran a steady hand through his hair. "So, I suppose it begs the question are you going to tell me what this project is about?"

Tom divulged the information to Abraxas, in a hope that he would prove himself useful. He told him about his initial thoughts of her being a Seer, her reaction to his name, the time-travelling theory and about his experience with her in his bedroom a few nights ago.

"Well that's one way to blow a girl's mind in the bedroom…" Abraxas teased, instantly apologising once he saw the look on Tom's face. "You need to loosen up a little. Relax."

"I will never get anywhere or become anything if I let myself do something as trivial and pointless as relax." Tom spat back.

"Case and point." Abraxas looked smug. "I think it may help you with the girl." Tom's attention was peaked.

"In what way? How could it possibly help?"

"You said that her mind was open to you in the bookstore. Correct?" Tom nodded. "She was comfortable in the bookstore with you Tom, she was relaxed around you. She didn't need to hide her mind because there was no threat. You could look upon it to your hearts content. Now I ask you, what's different?" Tom could see his point.

"Noted." Tom admitted. "I need her to relax. Not to be relaxed myself." He added, desperate to have the last word on the matter.

"It's all one and the same Tom." Abraxas retorted. "She's never going to relax around you if you're so highly strung all the time. I'm the most laidback guy in the world and even _I_ find it difficult sometimes."

"Thanks." Tom laughed. "Question for you Abraxas."

"Try me."

"How do you get someone to relax around you – after you've used the Cruciatus Curse on them?" Abraxas groaned, holding his head in his hands.

 ****ATTM****

Hermione lay in the bed provided for her, staring at the ceiling. _You can't lie here all day!_ She pushed the sheets back from herself, placing a foot on the floor tentatively. The hard wood floor made her toes curl under but she persevered. She had no idea where her shoes were but she didn't stop to look for them. Edging her way towards the door, she prised it open and peered around it. _No one in sight._ She crept through the living room cautiously and out into a hallway that she had only seen briefly when Riddle had dragged her here. Voices emerged from the base of the corridor and Hermione ducked into a nearby room. She peered through the gap in the door, waiting for whoever was out there to walk past. Her heart jumped into her throat when she was thrown into a wall, magically. A large and imposing man approached her, clearly the spellcaster. He had a devilish smile that wrapped across his whole face as he held her against the wall by placing his arm against her throat. His other hand was resting between them, a lone finger tracing from her knee up to her bare mid-thigh. A sickly feeling rippled through her as she tried to keep her mind clear and focussed. _Accio Wand._ She repeated in her head, trying to look away from the imposing figure in front of her.

"I knew Riddle was up to no good." He snarled against her cheek. "Keeping secrets like you wrapped up in his private quarters." He bit her earlobe sharply causing her to yelp. _Accio Wand. Accio Hermione's wand. Accio_ _ **my**_ _wand!_ The strangers hand had found itself further up her thigh, travelling higher until Hermione felt her wand smash into her hand. Her fingers wrapped tightly around it as she shoved it into his throat.

" _Release me now."_ She said through gritted teeth as she pushed her wand into his flesh.

"Or what?" He growled, placing his wand against her chest.

"Or you answer to me, Dolohov." Dolohov immediately retracted his wand at the sound of Riddle's voice. He raised his eyebrows suggestively to Hermione as he stalked from the room, keeping his eyes trained on the floor when he walked past Riddle. "That was highly reckless of you." Hermione shrugged, trying to follow Dolohov out of the room. Riddle stepped into her path, blocking the only exit. Hermione cast a look to her wand, but Riddle seemed to read her mind. "Are you going to try and kill me again Hermione?"

"Are you going to try and torture me again, Tom?" Hermione repeated in a similar tone. A twitch of a smile was apparent on his face.

"Only if you ask nicely." He closed the distance between them. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she kept her gaze firmly locked with him.

"May I be past?"

"We need to talk first Hermione."

"No." She shook her head. "Move – out – of – my – way." She broke it down for him, expressing her views. A boy she had never met before walked past the door outside, looking at the scene unfolding within, clearly attracted by Hermione's shouting rather than Riddle's cool tone. Riddle moved him along with a glance before closing the door over and moving Hermione further back into the room.

"I'm here to make a deal."

"And if I don't want to make a deal?"

"You don't really have an option." He admitted. Hermione had expected as much. "I do not want to have to keep you forcibly locked inside my quarters. I do not want to have to lock you away."

"Then don't-" Hermione started.

" **But –"** He interrupted her as she had him. "I will _not_ stand for you belittling me in front of my _friends_ here. I will _not_ stand for you undermining me or making me feel idiotic for allowing you these freedoms. As long as you can reign in your tongue and behave yourself, you are free to wander these halls."

"Deal." Hermione agreed. Tom's lip curled as his eyes sought out Hermione's.

"Not quite. In return, we will talk for an hour every night in my living room –"

"But –"

"No buts."

"Fine. Now can I be through?"

"You may – after we seal it in something a little stronger than words."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please feel free to let me know what you think!**

 **All of my love,**

 **Until the next time**

 **~Sapph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate everyone who reads/reviews/follows & favourites. If you enjoy it or have any critiques – feel free to let me know in the review section. A little shout out to xXxBlackLilyxXx who gave me an idea for a section in her review! **

**Enjoy!**

There was nothing in this world, in her world, in _any_ world for that matter that would persuade Hermione to seal an Unbreakable Vow with him. Not only would it have repercussions in this life but she didn't dare think of what would happen in the future, should she ever return to it.

"I don't think so." Hermione said plainly. "You can take my word for it or take nothing at all." Tom stepped closer to her, the space between them disappearing. He bit his lip suggestively. She watched him carefully, determined not to step away from him and give him satisfaction.

"I could make you _give_ me things you brain couldn't even begin to comprehend." He threatened, his voice warningly low, his mouth practically over her ear.

"Somehow I don't think you would enjoy that." Hermione countered, straightening herself up. He seemed to be weighing it up.

"True. _But_ it's the only way I can assure that you'll stay in line." He seemed to have reached the end of his rope and Hermione knew that she would have to come to some level of compromise if she was to get him on side.

"I'm asking for one chance. If I break your rules, then do what you will. But until then, you have to learn to have a little faith in people." Tom scoffed. _Where had having faith in people ever gotten him in his life? The two people who he was supposed to have the most faith in had abandoned him as a child, more concerned with their own beings and their own feelings than the feelings of the child that they had brought into the world._

"Fine. You will not belittle me, you will not do anything without my express permission, and you will be especially well behaved when in front of my friends. We will also talk every night for _one_ hour."

"Surely you can't expect me to ask your permission for _everything?_ " Tom shook his head at her stubbornness. _She was already trying to find exclusions to the rules._

"Have you always been this stubborn?" She nodded. "It's quite simply put - infuriating. Let me simplify it for you. If you want to do something and you know it would give me displeasure to find out you'd done it, then you ask for permission _**before**_ you do it. The worst thing you could do is act and think afterwards."

"So, it's subject to interpretation?" Hermione asked, placing her wand to her chin.

"Don't push it." He said darkly, before he reached out and grabbed her wand right out of her hands. She tried to grab it back but he held it out of reach before sliding it into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Another rule – no wand."

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione protested but Tom stood firm.

"I am inclined to believe that you are more powerful than a lot of the men in this house _without_ the aid of your wand from the way it skyrocketed out of my Study a few moments ago." Tom regarded her with a mix of interest, admiration and jealousy. "I am not going to let you loose in this house with a wand in your hand, not without you vowing not to hurt me or the others." Hermione pouted, unimpressed. She could understand where he was coming from – she couldn't promise that if she got aggravated or remembered something particularly nasty that she wouldn't want to lay waste to as many of these men as she could.

"Fine. Can I go?" She said, bored. She wasn't getting anywhere with this. She was relatively surprised that Tom had agreed to her first terms and she wasn't going to try and push her luck any further than that. Tom stepped out of her path, letting her pass the threshold.

"Oh and Hermione." He spoke, drawing her attention back. "I _will_ find out if you've done anything you shouldn't. So I urge you one final time to think before you act." Hermione turned her back to him, pulling her face and imitating him as she walked. Just as she was at the end of the corridor, a thought clicked in her mind and she retreated, hoping that he was still within the room. He looked at her surprised as she came skidding to a halt outside of the room. "Surely you couldn't have broken the rules already." He teased, on his way out of the room himself.

"No, I forgot to ask for something."

"Well negotiations are over, Hermione."

"I want my own room, or at least my own bed." Hermione spoke quickly. "I'm sure you want your bed back."

"Fair." Tom thought about it for a few moments. "You may have your own bed, within my quarters." His mind thought back to Dolohov and the way that he had found him leeching over Hermione. His paws all over her. "The room shall be adjoined to my own bedroom –"He saw the look on her face. "And, that's final." Hermione pouted, heading back out of the room and over to the side of the house that she felt safe within. Tom's quarters.

 ****ATTM****

Hermione had found her room that had magically appeared within Tom's quarters. She had fallen asleep fairly easily that night and woke early in the morning. She wandered into the living room, sliding herself into the corner of the couch with a book that she had found lying in a pile with a couple of others. It didn't faze her what she was reading, she just wanted _something_ to read. She missed the bookstore with books at every turn, she made a note to seek out the library at some point. Surely a house of this magnitude would have to have at least one. A knock echoed against the door but she ignored it, knowing that it wasn't for her. Tom didn't respond and Hermione wasn't even sure if he was around. The handle twisted after a couple more minutes passed, a familiar looking man entering. His hair was so light it almost looked silver. He was about Tom's height, his hair long enough to frame his face. _That oh so familiar face._

 _No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood._

The words resounded in her head, rendering her ears useless. The tears stung at the back of her eyes but she fought past it by closing her eyes. Once she opened them, the unnamed man was practically in her face, smiling wildly and laughing.

"Hello – is anyone in there?" He joked. Hermione gave him a look of disgust before turning back to her book. "I'm sorry, have we met before? Or are you usually rude to people without reason?" Hermione was about to leave the room when she thought about Tom in the back of her head. Surely this person would return to him and tell him of her rudeness and then she would be in for it. She shuddered at the thought.

"You remind me of someone I know – knew."

"How intriguing!" He was full of energy. "I didn't think we'd met, with you being from the future and all! Unless you know me in the future, now that would be interesting!" He frowned when Hermione didn't return his enthusiasm. She was surprised that Tom had clearly told people about her. Especially the part about her being from the future. "I'm Abraxas. Abraxas Malfoy."

"I thought as much."

"Would you care to explain?" Abraxas sat himself down on the chair at the opposite side of the room. Hermione looked at him carefully. He didn't _seem_ as vile as his relation. But then, she'd thought Tom Riddle was a nice enough guy before she knew his name.

"I know someone in your family." Hermione closed her book over, finally granting him her attention. "I'm assuming it's your grandson or your great-nephew."

"And?" Abraxas asked, full of wonder.

"He's an evil little cockroach." Hermione spoke the words before she even thought about it. Abraxas's eyes grew wide. He'd obviously hoped for Hermione to sing his families praises.

"Would it be too much for me to ask his name?" Abraxas asked her and she shrugged.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius."

"Sounds like a name I'd choose." He laughed. "Lucius that is."

"Lucius is even worse than Draco." Hermione replied, not sparing Abraxas' feelings about his potential son.

"I'd like to apologise to you Hermione." Abraxas said. "For the behaviour of my family."

"I wouldn't." Hermione said coldly. "If Lucius is worse than Draco, chances are you're worse than him." Hermione had expected Abraxas to enrage, but he just laughed. _Laughed._ Abraxas couldn't believe his ears. He hoped that this timeline was something completely separate to how his life was to pan out. How could he have a child now, call it Lucius knowing that he would grow up to be a horror and create further horrors? 

"How wrong I was!" Abraxas chuckled, pulling his hair back from his face. "Here I was thinking Tom was the only stubborn and unapologetically cruel person ever created. Turns out there's two of you! See you later Hermione."

Before she had a chance to try and rectify her behaviour, Abraxas had left. Grabbing her book, Hermione took herself back to bed, not wanting to put her foot into it anymore.

 ****ATTM****

Tom had been enjoying the peace and quiet of the library as he planned a trip for later that week. His peace was disturbed when he could feel someone standing at the end of his table. He kept his eyes down on the parchment he was writing upon, waiting for the person to speak. They didn't. Tom finally raised his eyes to meet them, lazily.

"Nott." He greeted him, while asking him for his purpose all at once.

"I wanted to apologise in regard to the other day." Tom looked at him, questioning him with his eyes and urging him to explain. "I should have trusted your actions."

"I appreciate your apology. Although, on the occasion in question – you helped me from making a rather _rash_ decision and I appreciate it far more than I do your apology. I have a reward for you. I think you should have one of your little social gatherings, I know how much you like them."

"And how much you despise them…" Nott followed on.

"My reward to you."

"If you despise it so, I can do without –"

"Nonsense Nott, I want you to have it." Tom protested. "Now, I'll hear no more about it." Nott nodded, seating himself at the table. "Just let me know when you have planned it for."

"Thank you." Nott said earnestly. A brief period passed before he spoke again. "What are you writing?"

"Questions for my conversation with Hermione later." He responded. "Some questions to establish the groundwork."

"Maybe your first question for her should be 'When are we getting married?'" Abraxas had emerged from the shadows of bookcases and threw himself into the seat opposite Nott, laughing. Nott and Tom exchanged a look before they both watched him, unsure of his intentions.

"I don't find you nearly as amusing as you apparently find yourself." Tom remarked. "But I'll bite. What are you talking about?"

"I spoke to Hermione earlier, I went looking for you and found her instead. I thought I'd be polite." Abraxas had a smile on his face as he repeated the encounter. "She's brilliant, your kind of brilliant. Sharp as a blade and uncompromising. She basically just told me that all of my descendants are pieces of shit." Tom's ears pricked up as he cast aside the parchment.

"She spoke to you about the future? Tell me everything."

"Basically I have family called Draco and Lucius and they are pieces of shit. That's all we spoke about." Abraxas laughed, reclining in his chair. Nott shook his head at how lightly Abraxas was taking this information.

"I should go and speak to her, maybe her mind is remembering things –" Tom went to stand up but Abraxas stopped him.

"Tom – remember what we spoke about. Relax. Just give her a couple of hours and chill out! She's a girl at the end of the day, y'know – a person!" Abraxas said, trying to appeal to Nott.

"Abraxas has a point. She's going to get pretty tired of you pretty quickly when she realises you only want her for what's inside her head."

"Rather her head than her pants." Abraxas sniggered quietly, Tom raised a lone eyebrow.

"What was that Abraxas?"

"Nothing just making fun." He sunk lower in his chair, snickering to himself. Tom rolled his eyes, collecting his pieces of parchment and retiring to his bedroom. He had had enough of Abraxas for one day.

 ****ATTM****

Hermione had finished the book that she had taken to bed with her, had a conversation with Binky when she had brought her food and managed to get washed and changed, before Tom called upon her that night. He knocked once and waited at the door for Hermione to answer. She took her time in walking over and Tom had pushed it ajar before she got there.

"It's time for our talk Hermione." He told her as she pulled on a jumper. Binky had helped her out with clothing at Nott's request. Tom watched her as she moved from the bedroom in a pair of pyjamas and a woollen jumper. She sat herself down immediately on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chin. Tom sat down opposite her, prepared to heed Abraxas' advice. Her eyes were focussed on the door as Tom tried to plan his approach. Much to his surprise, Hermione broke the silence.

"During these talks of ours." She started, checking her nails. "You're not allowed to enter my head." Tom looked as though he was going to protest, but Hermione cut him short. "No Tom. No ifs, no buts. If you want to talk to me, you need to talk to me, not pry. I'll disclose to you what I see fit."

"I see." Tom pondered it. "I'll agree to it – unless you break the rules."

"Deal." Hermione relaxed in the knowledge that Tom was agreeing not to intrude in her head. Vaguely she could understand Tom's want for an Unbreakable Vow. If she could have made him Vow to stay out of her head, she would have done it in a heartbeat.

"What's your name Hermione?" Tom asked and Hermione raised an eyebrow. Somehow she wasn't expecting such a gentle approach.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Her mind told her.

"It's pleasure to formally make your acquaintance. My given name is Tom Marvolo Riddle but Tom or Riddle is fine."

"Tom works for me."

"I already know your blood status. I saw it in your mind before our deal, so we need not dwell on that."

"And I know yours, so we definitely do not need to cover that." Hermione found herself biting back and instantly regretting it. Tom blinked at her, opening his mouth and then closing it once more.

"You _know,_ do you? How much do you know, Hermione?" She started to feel uncomfortable, the tension in the room rising as his voice took on that familiar cool and smooth tone. "Tell me Hermione. **Now.** "

"Your mother was a witch, a descendant of Slytherin. Your father – a muggle. A muggle who you mu-"Hermione cut herself short, her hands finding their way to her mouth as if to conceal it.

"Tell me all of it." Tom ordered. He felt his stomach clench. What she was talking about he had only discussed with two people – Nott and Abraxas.

"You murdered him. You murdered him and your grandparents. You killed them." Hermione said quietly, her eyes growing wide. For the life of her she couldn't remember the timeline. "Have you done it yet?" She whispered, pulling her hands up into her sleeves.

"My family is dead." Tom spoke deliberately.

"Did you kill him, your father, that is?"

"Yes." He spoke assuredly. "Nothing more than he deserved for what he did to my mother."

"And you."

"And me." He repeated.

"Did you make it?" Hermione's brain ran ahead of her mouth. She was instantly kicking herself.

 _Diary. Ring. Diadem. Locket. Cup. Snake. Harry._

"Did I make what?" His eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." Hermione quickly answered. "I'm getting myself all confused. I think it's all of these memories blending together, they're exhausting me. Confusing me even. I must have meant something else." She was babbling, stalling if you will.

"Lying to me is breaking the rules Hermione, especially after I have been oh so very honest with you."

"The ring – did you turn it into a Horcrux?" Hermione saw his face drop before he quickly turned his head to make sure the room was sealed. He reached into his pocket, twirling it between his fingers. Hermione's heart fell as she caught sight of it.

"Nobody should know about these. How do _you_ know about these?" Tom asked her and she immediately felt awkward.

"We destroyed them." She admitted, watching his face falter.

"Impossible."

"We destroyed all of them." Hermione reiterated. "And then –" She broke off. This was so uncomfortable. He was watching her unfaltering.

"And then?" Tom asked, staring her down, demanding an answer.

Hermione spoke quietly, turning her face away from him. "And then we destroyed you."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Feel free to let me know what you think!**

 **All of my love**

 **Until the next time!**

 **~Sapph**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for your continued support. I really do appreciate it.**

 **As always, feel free to leave me a review with what you think!**

 **Let's get on with it.**

There was a shared silence. Both parties seemed to be contemplating what they wanted to say next. Hermione would have preferred to have been sent to bed, to pretend that she hadn't just told Tom what she had. Tom was dismayed, broken and feeling hopeless but something suddenly dawned on him. _Hermione was here now in this time. He could use her knowledge, her experiences to_ _ **stop**_ _the same future from happening again. It didn't have to turn out the same way. He would stop it. His plan would work. She would help him._

"How many did I make?" Tom decided upon. Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head on her knees as though this topic of conversation upset her.

"Enough." Hermione retorted, looking past him. "One was too many." Tom rolled his eyes, he'd heard this all before. "To even consider splitting your soul into two pieces is preposterous, to split it into eight pieces – you weren't even human in the end."

"Eight pieces…" Tom mused. "That's ambitious." He wasn't taking this as serious as Hermione had hoped. "I always imagined that I would stop at seven." He seemed impressed with himself.

"You thought you had." Tom looked at her in confusion.

"An accidental Horcrux?" Tom seemed positively ecstatic and enthralled. "Tell me all about it." Hermione's mind was whizzing with information. Memories clattering together as one.

 _Harry was a Horcrux, a Horcrux that had been created accidentally when Voldemort had been apparently destroyed the first time when Harry was protected by Luna's love…_

 _No, not Luna. Rose._

 _No. Lily._

 _Fresh lilies growing in the garden, her father attacking her mother with the hosepipe, causing her to flee into the house, giggling and screaming. Her father scooped Hermione up in his arms, laughing also. Hermione stole the hose from her father, turning it on him as he screamed and shouted, running into the house._

 _Screams. Bloodcurdling screams that made her blood run cold like ice. Children were running amok, spells being fired left right and centre as laughter, the most terrible laughter, echoed above everything. She closed her eyes, wishing for that dreamless sleep. Gladly, it came._

Tom watched the turmoil unfolding within the girl. Her eyes were flickering from left to right rapidly before they span back in her head, her eyelids folding over them. He placed his head in his hands, stabilising his inner frustrations. _One step at a time Tom. One question at a time. One answer at a time. You have years to solve this, years to turn this around. Do not succumb to impatience._ Sighing to himself, he tried to wake Hermione up by shaking her shoulder. It didn't work. Casting his thoughts aside, he picked her up with ease, returning her to the confines of her bed before he set out to clear his head.

 ****ATTM****

It was dark when Hermione awoke. She ran her hands over her face to wake herself up. Yawning, she stretched her legs out and placed them firmly on the floor. She edged over to the door, half expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. She crept from the room and out of Tom's quarters, into the hallway. She managed to find a library with ease and squeezed through the door, closing it behind her before walking the aisles. Her eyes lit up in wonder at the books in this collection. _It certainly outdid the Restricted Section._ She took herself to the beginning of the library so that she could traverse it alphabetically. She had only made it to AC and she already had her arms laden with books. She made her way to a table and placed her books down in front of her. She didn't know where to begin. She settled on reading alphabetically as it had worked out for her so far. Just as she was getting herself comfortable in a particular large armchair, she heard footsteps behind her and tried to sink into the armchair to hide her presence.

"Night terrors or insomnia?" Nott rounded her armchair, seating himself right next to her.

"Neither." Hermione answered honestly. "I think I'm trying to force my mind to remember too quickly. I'm muddling myself and I seem to have a constant headache."

"I've told Tom to take it easy." Nott seemed dismayed, thinking that Tom was still taking it too rough.

"I need to keep my brain active. Let the memories pour through slowly, rather than gush." Hermione spoke, flicking a page over in her book. "Try and get ahead of them so that they're not just a big jumble."

"It sounds tiresome." Nott sympathised.

"It must be irony that I don't feel tired in the slightest." She sighed. "What keeps you up?"

"Worry." He laughed, furrowing his brow. "Tom to be precise." Hermione pulled her face, unsure how anyone would ever worry about Tom. "I'm not in love with him, if that's what you're thinking."

Hermione shook her head. "I wasn't."

"I just worry about this path that he is headed down. You have to realise Tom and I have been friends for years Hermione. Imagine your best friend was losing their way. Going down a path that you knew could only lead to bad things and you'd helped them to establish that path, enabled them if you will. You know that your friend has done some really bad things, you know that they've done some bad things that they haven't even told you about but all you can do is hope that they'll grow out of it or grow bored." He laughed as though embarrassed for all that he had confessed. "I just worry about him is all."

"I have a friend like that." Hermione admitted, eyes still in her book. "He's pretty reckless." Hermione laughed, remembering him fondly. "He's the only person I know who hears about danger and asks for directions."

"What's his name?" Nott asked, making conversation.

"Harry." Hermione remembered fondly. "He's a hundred times more stubborn than I am. He'd know what to do in this situation. I was always the smart one, but Harry he just always knew what to do. Although if Harry were here, I think he'd murder Tom in his sleep." Nott looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"Something future related?" He questioned. She nodded. _It was best she kept it to herself. For now._ "I won't pry. Tom wouldn't like it." Hermione knew he was right.

"What do you do when you can't sleep?" Hermione asked.

"I read. I sometimes talk with Tom." Hermione's heart started to flutter in his chest.

"Talk to Tom?" She spoke quietly. _Her brain was putting together that Tom might be wandering these halls. What was it that he had said? Anything that gave him displeasure would count as rule break – would he displeased to find her out of bed at this hour? Especially after her previous run in with Dolohov?_ "I need to get back to my room. Can I take these books with me?"

"You may, as long as you see that they don't come to any damage." Nott smiled at her as she fled the room and hurried back along the hallways to read in bed. The damage was already done. As she walked through the living room, the light was on, Tom sitting on the couch looking highly displeased.

 ****ATTM****

"How lovely for you to return Hermione." Tom said smoothly. His hair was ruffled as though he had not woken long ago. "Dare I ask where you've been?"

"The library." Hermione indicated to the books in her arms. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted something to read."

"There are plenty of things to read in these quarters."

"I've read them all." She said quickly. "I thought you had given me express permission to leave these quarters?" Hermione interjected, placing her books down.

" _With_ permission."

"Hold on – now I need permission for everything?"

"Were you meeting Dolohov again, was that your purpose for sneaking out?"

"What is your problem?!" Hermione found herself shouting. "Yes, I've been down in the library allowing Dolohov to try and abuse me again. I thought to myself 'Once isn't enough – let's go and see how far he can get this time!'" Tom stepped up, temper fraying. He pushed back his dressing gown, his hand hovering over his wand pocket for a moment. His jaw was like stone, his eyes glaring at Hermione. Hermione had found herself silent, having expelled her rage in the words she had thrown at Tom. The only sound was the sound of their breath, Tom's somewhat deeper and more rapid. Hermione made to move towards her room but Tom held a hand up to stop her. She froze on the spot as Tom kept his hand in the air between them.

"I'm trying really hard here Hermione." Tom managed to say, his voice low but loaded.

"May I go to bed?"

"No." Tom answered quickly. "Why do you test my patience?" His hands were clenched as he started to pace the floor.

"It's not intentional." Hermione tried to assure him.

"I'm starting to feel like it is." Tom said, unimpressed. "What needs addressing here is whether or not you've broken the rules."

"I don't think so-"Hermione was quick to interject. Tom held a hand up to silence her.

"I do not like or appreciate your constant desire to backchat. If this is a sign of what women in the future are like I'm not sure it's a future I want to be a part of." Hermione scoffed, moving towards her room once more. Tom tried the hand trick once more but Hermione shoved it out of her way as she made a move for her bedroom. Growling in frustration, Tom placed a vice like grip on her shoulder spinning her to face him. She span on her heel as he maintained his grip.

"You're hurting me." She said, trying to pull her shoulder from him. He closed his eyes, exhaled and let go of her shoulder.

"If you think that is pain Hermione, then you are in for a sharp shock." He breathed slowly, his voice low and assured. "From now on, before you go _anywhere,_ before you do _anything –_ you ask for permission." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Tom was one step ahead of her. " _Let me finish before you interrupt me Hermione or I will not be accountable for my actions."_ She bit her lip and placed her hand on her chin, in case the words threatened to spill. "You need to think of yourself as very lucky. I could easily have classed this as a rule break and by all rights, made you seal an Unbreakable Vow. This is your very last chance. Your _final_ chance." Hermione nodded in acceptance. "I have one condition. Tell me for my piece of mind - who were you with tonight?"

"I bumped into Nott in the library." She said honestly. _She hoped he wouldn't get into trouble. It was purely circumstantial that they had even met there._

"And what did you talk about?" He asked, his intentions clear.

"Why we couldn't sleep." She said. _It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth._ Tom seemed appeased.

"That sounds like something Nott would talk about." He ran his hand over his face, clearly tired. "Remember what we have spoken about tonight Hermione. Try to remember it. There will not be any more chances." He headed back to his room and Hermione scuttled into hers.

 ****ATTM****

Nott was at breakfast that morning with Avery and Dolohov. Tom entered the room at around 10 o clock and Dolohov immediately removed himself. Tom stared at Avery who was casually munching a piece of toast and he also departed the table without a word. Nott sighed and turned to face Tom.

"What is it you want to ask me?" Tom narrowed his eyes. _He had had an uneasy sleep. The last thing that Hermione and he had discussed had been the horcruxes before she had shut down. Tom couldn't help but worry that she had mentioned something to Nott. He hoped not. He didn't want to think about what he may be forced to do if she had._

"What did you and Hermione discuss last night?"

"Nothing untoward Tom." Nott frowned. "We both couldn't sleep and we both wanted to read. She told me about a friend of hers but she didn't want to go into any other information about him." Tom nodded. Nott was telling the truth. _Thank Merlin._

"Just checking." Tom smiled, helping himself to some breakfast. "How are these plans of yours going?"

"I'm unsure of whether or not to have a theme." Nott admitted. "I'm thinking of a masquerade."

"Thrilling." Tom commented.

"You asked." Nott reprimanded him. "Will you be inviting Hermione?" Tom's face fell, he hadn't thought about it.

"I'm not sure." He frowned. "It depends on how she holds herself over the coming days. If she learns nothing then I can't have her in that situation."

"I think a lot of the men are confused about her. You're going to have to introduce her at some point. It's somewhat hard for the men to understand that they're not allowed girls in the house, unless they join the cause, when you have one in your quarters."

"Have they been questioning me?" Tom spat.

"No. Nothing like that." Nott reassured. "I just think it would be better for you to explain her being here. It doesn't have to be the truth Tom. You just need to tell them something. I can see something going on behind Dolohov's eyes and I don't like it. You need to stamp it out."

 ****ATTM****

Hermione had woken at around 10.30 and had went immediately to Tom's bedroom to ask for permission to attend the library once more. She had finished her handful of book and wanted more. When she knocked on the door, it swung open, revealing an empty room. Hermione sighed, unsure of whether she would be allowed to leave the room without causing annoyance. She decided against it, instead sitting on the sofa and waiting for Tom to return. When the door opened, she jumped to her feet only to fall back into a sitting position when she realised it was Abraxas instead.

"Oh, it's just you." Hermione grumbled, starting to become restless and impatient.

"Hello to you too Hermione." Abraxas shook his head. "Is Tom about?"

"No, I'm waiting for him." She said simply.

"Look, can we get passed this?" Abraxas asked, sitting down on the same sofa. "From what Tom has told me, he 'killed your best friend' but yet all I am guilty of is having a fairly horrible family. I'm pretty sure that isn't my fault. At least, not my fault right now in this time." Abraxas tried to reason with her. "All I'm saying is – give me a chance. I know for a fact that we'll get on." He smiled. "I get on with everyone. Well, mainly everyone." Hermione sighed.

"Fine. I'll give you a chance." She agreed. "But, you need to help me find Tom."

"Deal. Come on then, let's go." Abraxas went to lead the way.

"I need to get dressed first, excuse me." She told him, heading back into the room. She quickly changed into a knee-length navy laced dress with a flared skirt and sheer sleeves that had been delivered to her by Binky. Abraxas was wandering the room when she entered the living room.

"Come on then, if we're lucky we'll catch him at breakfast, I'm starved." Abraxas held out an arm for her to take. She looped hers within his as he led her through the halls. When they rounded a corner that led to the main hall, Dolohov was walking the other way. He growled at Abraxas, his voice low and husky.

"Fucking Malfoy's." Hermione expected Abraxas to just ignore him, but he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What was that Dolohov? Were you attempting to communicate with me there?" Abraxas' tone was harsh, his words cutting.

"I said – " Dolohov started, Abraxas cut him off, squaring up to him.

"I heard fine well what you said Dolohov. What I don't understand is why you said it? Care to explain." Dolohov's face twisted into a dirty smile as he edged closer to Abraxas.

"I should have known the three of you would be sharing her. You, Riddle, Nott. No wonder Riddle didn't want me stepping on his toes. He's already sharing her with the pair of you." Hermione's cheeks flushed at the implication. Abraxas' hand fell to his wand as he pulled it in front of him, just as Dolohov did the same.

"You're vile Dolohov. You need to keep these disgusting fetishes to yourself if you know what's good for you."

"I know what's good for me." Dolohov eyed Hermione deliberately. "And I know I'm not getting any of it." He stepped in her direction as Abraxas brought his wand down in a swift motion. The skin on Dolohov's arm split open, blood gushing across the flooring. Dolohov's eyes turned to meet Abraxas', his teeth bared. "Think you're clever do you?" He held his wand higher before casting 'Crucio' in Abraxas' direction. Abraxas twisted out of the way, shooting another silent spell at Dolohov from under his arm. Another slice appeared, this time across Dolohov's cheek. Dolohov shot another spell, which Abraxas dodged once more as it smashed a vase behind him. Abraxas fired again, slicing Dolohov's chest. Dolohov growled, clearly frustrated. He pointed his wand straight at Hermione, shouting 'Imperio'. Abraxas froze as Hermione felt as though water was washing over her entire body. She could hear what was being said and she could feel herself moving, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Let her go Dolohov." Abraxas said firmly.

"Or what?" Dolohov wiped the blood from his face as he flicked his wand causing Hermione to walk towards him slowly.

"Do you really want me to answer that question Dolohov?" Tom's bored voice echoed down the corridor as he stepped from the shadows, Nott at his side. Dolohov looked at Abraxas accusingly. "Don't look to him. I heard you fighting from the opposite side of the house." Tom looked to Hermione who was rocking on her heels in time with Dolohov's shaking wand hand. "Release her."

"But –"

"No buts." Tom barked. " _Now."_ Dolohov lifted the spell from Hermione. Her face regained colour as she moved away from Dolohov instantly. Dolohov walked away down the corridor and Tom was quick on his heels, practically chasing him down the hall.

"Come on." Nott told Abraxas. "We should take her back to Tom's quarters. He will no doubt want to speak to you both once he is done with Dolohov."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **All of my love**

 **Until the next time!**

 **~Sapph**


End file.
